criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Have No Comment
To Have No Comment is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of Stonemoor and the eighty-first overall. It is featured as the third case set in Bridgeport. Plot To find out more info on the Thief of Hearts, the player and April headed to the journalism offices in the district on Dustin's request. As April and the player scouted the offices, they stumbled upon the body of journalist Marcus Birmingham, his head bashed in. After Alexandre autopsied the body, the pair began investigating, labelling Deputy Mayor Alyssa Burke, the victim's sister and author Penelope Birmingham, and April's boyfriend, investor Leo Harrington, as suspects. They then learned from Todrick that someone was causing a commotion over at the stock exchange. The pair raced over to the stock exchange and found the victim's avid fan Madeline Bloom ranting about the victim's death. After calming Madeline down, they searched the stock exchange and questioned journalist Molly Hooper. The pair then found out from Valerie that an exposé on the victim's life had just been published. The team soon discovered that Molly was behind the shameful exposé, whose reasoning was revenge against the victim for his constant lewd comments to her. Finally, they were able to arrest Madeline for the murder. Madeline initially denied the evidence against her but she then snapped and confessed to killing Marcus. She then explained that she had loved him so much and that she had fallen in love with him ever since his journalist career rocketed off. She said that she had followed every article that he had written and that she had wanted to marry him and build a family with him. She then went to the journalist offices, where she proposed her love for him, which made the victim laugh. Marcus then told Madeline that he wouldn't love someone like her. Angry and heartbroken, she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be his own typewriter, and smashed him in the head with it. Madeline then was sent to Judge South, who gave Madeline 20 years in prison with immediate counselling sessions. After the trial, the player and April decided to investigate more about the Thief of Hearts in the journalist offices. They then found out that the thief had stolen a box of ink according to Molly and that they had left a playing card behind. After they found the empty box that once held the ink, they sent it to Fleur, who revealed that she had found traces of DNA belonging to Madeline Bloom. They then interrogated Madeline in prison, who told them that someone had offered her a memory stick of Marcus's memoirs in exchange for stealing the ink. She then told them that she had left the ink in a secluded alley just off the stock exchange. There they found, not the ink, but a poster promoting the Thief of Hearts and their plans for a giant robbery to outshine the others they had done. Meanwhile, Judge Bethany Fairbanks told them that she had saw Dustin moping in the public park. There, they found Dustin to be nowhere, but instead they found Dustin's jacket, which contained a locket of him and Bethany. After they found the locket, they then returned to Bethany, who told them that she and Dustin had ended their relationship due to her being tired of being alone all the time. She then told them that Dustin had formerly been a huge workaholic and was rarely home to spend time with her. After months of that, she could not stand it and ended it with him, changing Dustin's views and life. They then received a message from Dustin, saying that he needed time and that the team shouldn't worry about him. Soon after, Valerie told them that she had found a hidden address in the poster that was for a basement lodging in Bridgeport. Without their chief, the detectives decided to investigate the basement lodging for the Thief of Hearts. Summary Victim *'Marcus Birmingham' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Typewriter' Killer *'Madeline Bloom' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chilli dogs *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer uses a Rollington typewriter. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Filing Cabinet, Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: 12AM Meeting; New Suspect: Alyssa Burke) *Question Alyssa Burke on her meeting with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Public Park) *Investigate Public Park. (Clues: Broken Frame, Faded Graph) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Victim's Sister; New Suspect: Penelope Birmingham) *Inform Penelope Birmingham of her brother's death. *Examine Faded Graph. (Result: Investing Graph; New Suspect: Leo Harrington) *Question Leo Harrington on the murder. *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Threat Letter) *Analyze Threat Letter. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a Rolington typewriter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Calm Madeline Bloom down. (Attribute: Madeline uses a Rolington typewriter; New Crime Scene: Stock Exchange) *Investigate Stock Exchange. (Clues: Scarf, Trash Can) *Examine Scarf. (Result: M HOOPER; New Suspect: Molly Hooper) *Question Molly Hooper on her scarf in the stock exchange. (Attribute: Molly eats chili dogs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Typewriter) *Analyze Typewriter. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade; New Crime Scene: Swing Set) *Investigate Swing Set. (Clues: Old Newspaper, Leo's Satchel) *Examine Old Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Speak to Penelope Birmingham about her brother attacking her. (Attribute: Penelope eats chili dogs and uses a Rollington typewriter and hair pomade) *Examine Leo's Satchel. (Result: Internship Offer) *Ask Leo Harrington about his offer to intern Marcus' son. (Attribute: Leo uses a Rolington typewriter and hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Molly about writing an exposé on the victim's life. *Investigate Journalist Desks. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Collage of Victim) *Examine Collage Handwriting. (Result: Madeline's Writing Unraveled) *Ask Madeline about her obsession with the victim. (Attribute: Madeline uses hair pomade and eats chili dogs) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Alyssa about the scandal the victim was going to expose. (Attribute: Alyssa uses a Rolington typewriter, eats chili dogs and uses hair pomade) *Investigate Exchange Steps. (Result: Victim's Tie, Trash Pile) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00;00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Typewriter Key) *Examine Typewriter Key. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Can Bank On It (3/6). (1 star) You Can Bank On It (3/6) *See what Molly Hooper has to say about the thief. (Reward: Journalistic Hair) *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clue: Empty Ink Box) *Examine Empty Ink Box. (Result: Ink Sample) *Analyze Ink Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Madeline about stealing the ink. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Stock Exchange. (Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Thief's Advert) *See what Judge Fairbanks has to say. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Public Park. (Clue: Dustin's Jacket) *Examine Dustin's Jacket. (Result: Locked Locket) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Dustin and Bethany) *Ask Bethany about her break up with Dustin. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, "no comment", meaning that when someone has nothing to say, they say so as a reply to a question or insinuation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport